fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Search for Poof/Quotes
:(''The All New Fairly OddParents! Studio; Chester walking past the people picking up and carrying props and designs from the series until he took a seat)'' :Chester: You wanted to see me, sir? :Man: Yes, sir, Mr. McBadbat sir. We brought you here because the other actors from the series are very busy and we see that you've got your hands free and would like to ask you, could you comment on the death of Baby Poof? :Chester: Oh, right. The little guy. He sure is a handful with the show. Watching him sacrifice himself in that two-part episode was a tragedy. I couldn't even think about it without any tears after we've rehearsed that event. :Man: Is there any summary in thought? :Chester: Oh, yes. (pulls up a slideshow) This all began in Dimmsdale Elementary. (Slideshow plays) Mr. Crocker once again invented a fairy catching devices to capture Timmy Turner and Ivan Prestonovich's fairies. After school dismissal, Ivan let his foot down and wished that Mr. Crocker was fired. However, his wish totally went to unexpected terms when Timmy found out that our permanent teacher was Mrs. Sunshine who's real name is Ms. Doombringer, a fairy hunter even more dangerous than Crocker in any way. Timmy and Ivan sent their fairies to Fairy World where the Pixies attack. :Man: Wait, let me stop you right there and ask, whatever happened to Mr. Crocker? :Chester: Oh, he worked at a Pizza place. :Man: Oh, okay. Moving on. :Chester: While the Pixies were attacking, Juandissimo Magnifico brought up a fight against the pointy headed freaks, but failed. Yet, Cosmo and Astronov conspire to take them down which left Juandissimo taking off in disgrace. He later was captured and manipulated by Doombringer and was forced to power down the Big Wand and destroy all fairy kind. With that a sucess, Jorgen informs that the only way to regain control of the Big Wand was to make a sacrifice to the youngest male fairy which was Poof. While putting some common sense into Juandissimo and taking down Ms. Doombringer, Poof sacrificed himself to save us all, leaving his parents and godsiblings in grief pain and sorrow. :Man: (sniffling) Wow. Just, wow. But from what I'm hearing lately from the directors from this studio is that the fairy baby who sacrificed himself was actually a clone created by Poof? :Chester: Now, let's not make any spoilers. You'll see all the details during our next rehearsal, The Search for Poof. :(Chester's phone dials) :Chester: Hello? Oh, hey Timmy. What's that? Rehearsal's starting now? I'll be right there. (puts his phone in his pocket) Alright sir, I better get going. It's time to rehearse our movie. ---- :(opening intro) :(black screen points a flash to Timmy walking until he picked up a piece of paper surprised; ''The All New Fairly OddParents!; Starring: Tara Strong; Also Starring: Kath Soucie, Kari Wahlgren, Daran Norris, Susanne Blakeslee, Dante Basco, Mae Whitman, Janice Kawaye, Carlos Alazraqui and Grey Griffin; Featruing: Jason Marsden, Gary LeRoi Gray, Rob Paulsen, Carolyn Lawrence, Dionne Quan, Cree Summer; With: Chris Kirkpatrick, Dannah Phirman, Jennifer Hale and Dana Carvey; The Search for Poof)'' ---- :(Fairy World) :Tooth Fairy: Jorgen, honey. You seem so distracted. Wait. Don't tell me. It's about you-know-who, is it? :Jorgen: Yes. I mean, if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't live to see another day, but he was so young. It's too bad we can't use magic to wish people back to life, but Da Rules is the rules. :Binky: Uh, Jorgen? :Jorgen: What is is, Binky? Can't you see I'm mourning about you-know-who? :Binky: Actually, that's who I wanted to show to you to. Come on. :(Jorgen follows Binky to Poofs casket; Binky opens the casket) :Binky: Take a look. :(the lifeless Poof slowly vanishes) :Jorgen: What? It can't be. :Binky: That's right. That Poof who sacrificed himself was a clone the whole time. :Jorgen: You mean... he's still alive? :Binky: It might be a theory. I guess. :Jorgen: I don't need theories. I need facts! Is Poof alive? :Binky: I don't know. I... (looks down) Hey, what's this? :(sees a piece of paper in the casket and reads it) :Jorgen: (gasp) Bouncing biceps! ---- :(Dimmsdale; Timmy walking the sidewalks to his house) :Timmy: Another great day to make great wishes. :(opens his bedroom door) :Timmy: Cosmo, Wanda? I'm home. :(Timmy sees Wanda crying with Cosmo comforting her) :Cosmo: Just let it out. Everything's going to be okay. :Wanda: (stops crying) No, Cosmo. It's not. I just want out baby back! :Timmy: Oh... Wanda. We just have to face facts. Poof's gone. He did what he could... to... t... (cries) :(his fairies started to cry with him) :Daran: What's going on here? :(faires scream and quickly disguise themselves as fish) :Timmy: Oh, Mom, Dad. It's nothing. I was just crying, because... because I was just peeling an onion (to Cosmo and Wanda) that I wish I have in my hands right now. :(Cosmo and Wanda poofed up an onion behind Timmy) :Timmy: See? Just easing the pain of this onion while peeling it. :Nataliya: Okay then. Carry on. (walks out) :(Cosmo and Wanda in fairy form; Timantha walks in) :Timantha: You two, huh? :Wanda: We just can't let it go. I mean, sure Juandissimo has been redeemed from what's happened at that time, but that's not the only thing that's gonna fill the void. :Cosmo: Wanda, we always grant wishes for our godchildren, (whispers) no matter how greedy they can be sometimes. :Timmy and Timantha: I heard that! :Wanda: No, Cosmoron, I'm talking about our son. :Timantha: I miss him so much. If only there was a sign. :Cosmo: What sign? I mean, it's not like a rock with a note on it is going to crash through the window through Timmy's head. :(a rock with a note on it crashed through Timmy's window to his head) :Timmy: Ow! I hate dodge rock. :Wanda: (to Cosmo) You've got to stop saying convenient stuff like that. :Cosmo: It is my gift. It is my curse. :Timantha: What does the note say, big brother? :Timmy: (reads) (gasps) I don't believe it! :(pulls up the note to Timantha, Cosmo and Wanda who gasp after reading it) :Wanda: Could this be possible?! :Cosmo: I'd find it possible. :Timantha: Me too. In fact, I'm spreading the word out so we can get some help finding him. (dials her phone) :(Ivan's house) :Neptunia: (feeding Sunny) Here comes the magical plane. :Sunny: Man, I hate beets. :(Ivan's phone vibrates) :Astronov: What is it, Ivan? :Ivan: (gasps) Could this be true? :(Chloe's House) :Connie: Don't forget Chloe, next weekend it's going to be a Family Vacation in Antarctica. :Clark: There you'll get your approval survivals skills ready. :Chloe: I can't wait. I've already packed for next weekend just in case. :Connie: We are so lucky to have a well-trained daughter. :(Clark and Connie walks out) :(Chloe's phone vibrates) :Chloe: (gasps) Could this be true? :(Chester's Trailer) :Chester: So many adventures during a childhood, so little time. :(Chester's phone dials) :Chester: Holy food stamps! Could this be true? :(A.J.'s House) :Charlotte: Now remember, take two soft drops on the salty nitrogen. :A.J.: (squeeze two drops) Got it. :(A.J.'s phone vibrates, he accidentally drops the chemicals) :A.J.: (gasps) Could this be... :(chemicals blow up on A.J. and Charlotte's face) :Charlotte: ...True? :(Dimmsdale Park; Missy and Tootie feeding the birds) :Missy: There you go, Tootie. See? They don't bite. :(Tootie's phone vibrates) :Tootie: (gasps) Could this be true? :(Dimmsdale Elementray; Veronica and the other cheerleaders forming the letter D) :(Veronica's phone vibrates) :Veronica: (gasps; gets up) Could this be true? :(other cheerleaders fall and glare at Veronica) :Veronica: Sorry, that was my fault, I know. :(Trixie's Mansion; Blonda picking a bow for Trixie to wear) :Trixie: Too much. :Blonda: Too little. :Trixie: Too street. :Blonda: Too traditional. :Trixie and Blonda: Ah! :Trixie: Perfect. (puts on the wig) :(Trixie's phone vibrates) :Trixie: (gasps) It can't be true. :Blonda: It is true. :(split screens of the previous characters with the message) :Ivan, Chloe, Chester, A.J., Charlotte, Tootie, Missy, Veronica, Trixie and Blonda: Poof's alive! I gotta get to Timmy's and find out more about this. ---- :(Turner's House) :Timmy: Now, you all know why I brought you all here for a reason: Poof, (near Timantha) our god-brother and (pulls his hand near Cosmo and Wanda) their son is out there somewhere alive. :Timantha: We need your help to find him and take him back home. :Timmy: So, I figure that the fastest way to do that is to split up. :A.J.: Sounds like a plan. :Blonda: What should we do? :Wanda: Here are the locations around town. (hand out separate maps) We need you guys to go these places while Timmy, Timantha, Cosmo and I stay in contact. :Trixie: But what if he's not in any of these places? :Timantha: Then we'll all have to stick together and find him. :Charlotte: Alright. :Missy: We'll search these places and look everywhere. :(the gang walks out of Timmy's room) :Cosmo: So, what should we do? :(Jorgen poofs up) :Jorgen: I would recommend sticking to your plan while I form us a search party myself. :Timmy: Good plan, Jorgen. We really appreciate you helping us. :Jorgen: Why shouldn't I? I mean, you do have a family to reunite. :Wanda: You're family too, Jorgen. I wouldn't have any other help from anyone in the world. I'm darn sure of it. :Jorgen: Thanks, Wanda. (pulls up a walkie talkie) This is fairy leader 1. Prepare for the search party for the lost fairy baby. :Binky: (on com) Copy that. All fairies, move out! :(Fairy World; Every fairy in Fairy World fly out in search for Poof) :Jorgen: Okay, the search party is a go. :Timantha: Question: Why not just wish Poof wherever he is back here? :Astronov: Sorry Timantha, magic is no help since we need to find out where Poof is for that to work. :Chloe: We will find him. I just hope he's okay. :Sunny: Where should we go first? :Ivan: Let's go ask Mark Chang if he's seen Poof. :Timmy: Wands away! :Cosmo and Wanda: Ahem. :Timmy: Wands away, please? :Wanda: Better. :(Cosmo, Wanda, Astronov, Neptunia and Sunny raise their wands;'THE SEARCH FOR POOF')'' ---- :(Buxaplenty Mansion)'' :Edward: Now, remember, Rupert... :Remy: Remy. :Edward: Your mother and I are going to a weekend spa with the other parents. Will you be alright by yourself. :Remy: I'll be fine. You go on and have fun. :(camera points back to Edward and Susan already packed and dressed) :Susan: That's great, sweetie. You and your weird colored ferret have a wonderful weekend. :(Edward and Susan walks out) :Remy: How's it hanging? :(Juandissimo turns into fairy form) :Juandissimo: Still recovering from my muchoness after... you-know-who was you-know-what. :Remy: It wasn't entirely your fault. You were corrupted. :Juandissimo: Aye. But I've put the people we use to despise in terrible grief and pain. And I must pay the consequences. (tries to flex) I'm to desperate to even flex. :(Remy's phone vibrates) :Remy: What?! :Juandissimo: Que? :Remy: You won't believe this. :(hands his phone to Juandsissimo) :Juandissimo: Holy guacamole! :Remy: Poof us to Timmy right away. :Juandissimo: My pardon agreement was very clear on no magic for four months. :Remy: Four months? But you could-- :Juandissimo: It's okay. Magical Backup has been increased to six months. :Remy: Oh. But that's no excuse for sitting on the sidelines. And if Cosmo and Wanda thinks you earn a second chance, who are you to argue? :(short pause) :Juandissimo: Time to join the search party. :(Remy smiles) ---- :(Dimmsdale Elementary) :(Chester and A.J. looking around the library) :Chester: He's not inside the books. :A.J.: Why do you even think that Poof is hiding there? :Chester: He's magical, duh. How else would he be inside a book? :A.J.: Hmmm. You got me there. Maybe we should go back to Timmy. :Chester: No. He needs us to find Poof. What kind of friends would we be if we were utterly useless? :A.J.: Bad ones. Look at Elmer and Sanjay. :(camera points to Elmer and Sanjay) :Elmer: So, what kind of plans you have in stored? :Sanjay: I was thinking sitting in a bench watching very helpful people. :Elmer: See, this is why we are Timmy's back-up friends. :(Trixie and Veronica looking under the bushes) :Tad: Hey, girls. :(Trixie and Veronica gets a jump scare) :Trixie: Oh, it's you two. :Chad: What are you doing? :Veronica: We're helping Timmy and Timantha look for Poof. :Chad: Poof? Isn't he that round shaped floating kid who beat us in the Ice hockey competition? :Veronica: Yes. He's lost somewhere, and we're helping the others find him and take him home. :Tad: Well, I hope you find him. :Chad: If we were you two, we'd recommend searching farther than Dimmsdale. Okay, we better get going. Tad and I are going bowling. We're competing against Baltimore Community College's athletes. :Trixie: Sounds brutal. Hope you two have fun. :Tad: We will. :Chad: Hope you guys find Poof. (walks out with Tad) Later. :Veronica: They're right, Trixie. We should search a little further. :Trixie: What do you mean? :Veronica: I mean that Poof might be somewhere other than Dimmsdale. Maybe I should go to my cousin Betty's house in New Orleans and see if she can help. After all, she has a godparent as well. Think you can take me there? :Trixie: Of course. Blonda, poof Veronica to Betty's house. :Blonda: (as Trixie's bow) You got it. :(Blonda raises her wand poofing Veronica to Betty's) :Blonda: We should go back to Timmy and the others. :Trixie: Agreed. ---- :(Streets) :Charlotte: I've scanned every tree, seats, picnic tables and no source of magic anywhere. :Tootie: (comes out of the water) This is Poof's favorite place to go for a swim in fish form, but he's not in here. :Missy: Wherever he is, we will find him. :Tootie: We will. If not, the search party will have to join together to find Poof, even if it takes the whole day. Let's go. ---- :(Dimmsdale Dump) :Neptunia: (pops out of the trash inhaling) Okay, he's not in this pile either. Hey, look (pulls up an old magazine) it's Principal Waxelplax back in the 80's. Who would've thought she's a top 10 ballet dancer? :Timmy: She still does her ballet while in her office just to keep her dancing skills sharp. But let's not get distracted, we've got a fairy baby to look for. :Mark Chang: You know, brah's, he could be somewhere other than Earth. :Wanda: You mean, he could be somewhere in Yugopotamia? :Mark Chang: Wouldn't hurt to take a look. :Astronov: Then let's get going. :Mark Chang: No need to waste your magic. I'll use my Yugo-retuno Pad to take us there. It's the least I can do. :Timantha: We really appreciate that, Mark. :Mark Chang: Hold on. :(the pad teleports everyone to Yugopotamia) ---- :(Yugopotamia) :(Mark and the others appear from the Yugo-retuno Pad) :Jipjorrulac: Oh, Mark! You've come for a visit in your home planet once again. I'm so happy, I just want to scream with glee. :Gripullon: Cover your ears! :(fairies poof up earmuffs for everyone to prevent themselves form hearing Queen Jipjorrulac scream; she screams in mute; Wanda poofs the earmuffs away) :Cosmo: (yells) Nice to see you too. :Timmy: Maybe he's deaf already. :Mark Chang: Mother, Father, my friends are looking for Timmy and Timantha's magical little bro, Poof. I don't suppose he's around here somewhere saying his name twice. Wait, he doesn't say, "Poof, Poof" anymore, right? :(everyone shakes their heads no) :Gripullon: Haven't seen the terrifyingly cute baby at all, son. Sorry. :Jipjorrulac: Although, our Yugopotamian scanners does indicate some strange dust in the blistery dangerous reaches of Dimmsdale. :Sunny: Maybe that's where Poof could be. :Ivan: Let's go round up the others and make our way there. :Timmy: Thanks for the help, King and Queen Chang. :Gripullon: Anytime, chocolate eating warrior of the planet. C'mon, honey. Let's go meet up with the other Earth parents for their weekend spa. :Jipjorrulac: Oh, I better start packing. My tentacles need a good scrubbing. :(gross close up to Queen Jipjorrulac's tentacles) :(King and Queen walks into a ship and flies to Earth) :Mark Chang: And stay away from the sweet apple pies. Those things will really get to yah. :Neptunia: So, now what? :Timantha: We go back and wait for the recruits. :Mark Chang: As much as I would love to go on your adventures, I'd promise my parents I'd do some chores around the planet. :Timmy: Sounds like a bad weekend for you, don't you think? :Mark Chang: Actually, it's the most awesome list of chores ever. Getting to dirty up the gladiator arena, and dropping your earth supplies on our planets swamp monsters. :Ivan: Well, you have fun. We'll continue our search. :Mark Chang: Good luck, dawgs! (jumps down to the swamp waters) SHEAUGH!! (splash) :Cosmo: Alright, so... uh... I lost my train of thought. :Wanda: Were you going to say that we should get back to Timmy's room and wait for the others to arrive? :Cosmo: Well, there's that. Also, I literally lost my train of thought. (points up) See? :(Cosmo's thought bubble showing a train fall down) :Astronov: Green with envy, no. Green with stupidity, yes. :Timmy: Let's just get going. :(fairies raise their wands;'POOF')'' ---- :(New Orleans; Betty's House)'' :Schnozmo: And that's how you get to sneak into an R rated movie. :Betty: Wow, that sounds better than my way. I might as well give it a try someday. :(Veronica appears from magical dust) :Betty: Veronica? What are you doing here? :Veronica: Betty, I came here to tell you that the Poof who sacrificed himself was actually a clone the whole time. :Betty and Schnozmo: What?! :Veronica: That's right. And Timmy and the others were hoping to get a couple more helping hands. :Schnozmo: I can't believe it! My nephew is out there somewhere alive! :Betty: Oh, this is so exciting. Oh, but as I much as I want to help, I've got busy stuff to do at home and... wait. Schnozmo? Can you poof me up a clone? :Schnozmo: Wish granted. :('''DOUBLE GOLD-DIGGER')'' :Clone Betty: I'll take care of things around the house. You go on and do what really needs to be done. :Betty: Say, cousin, ever thought about making wishes yourself? :Veronica: What are you saying? :Betty: I mean, you want to have Schnozmo to be your temporary fairy godparent while we search for Poof? :Veronica: Oh, yes, yes, yes! I've always wondered what it was like to have a fairy and grant wishes! :Schnozmo: (poofs up Da Rules) But, there are a few rules to follow. :Veronica: (reads the rules) Okay, I think I can go through that. :Betty: Great. Schnozmo, I wish you were my cousin Veronica's temporary fairy while we find Poof. :Schnozmo: Got it. (raise his wand and poofs near Veronica) :Betty: (deadpan) Did you really have to raise your wand for that one? :Schnozmo: Uh, no. :Betty: Now come on. Let's go help find my fairy godcousin! :Veronica: Is there even such thing as a godcousin? :Betty: I'd like to see it that way. :Veronica: Alright, then. So, how do I make a wish? :Schnozmo: Simple: just say "I wish" for whatever and I'll grant you that wish. :Veronica: Okay, I wish we were in Dimmsdale! :Schnozmo: (raise his wand) Your wish is my command. :('''POOF')'' ---- :(Timmy's house) :Timmy: Okay, guys, let's wait for the others to get back and we'll continue looking for Poof. :Timantha: (looking at a book with Poof all over it) Just looking at these memories, I can't even describe to explain how I feel. :(Timmy, Chloe, Ivan and fairies look and say aww) :Chloe: Perhaps you could take that along with, you know, just to keep our spirits high. :Timmy: You're right Chloe. This book is just what we need to go faster. :(Remy and Juandissimo appears) :Remy: Sorry we're tardy. :Cosmo: School's been over. :Juandissimo: We have overheard the surprising news and have volunteered to help. :Neptunia: That's very sweet of you guys. :Juandissimo: It's the least I could do to repay for what I've done wrong. I mean, none of this would've happen... if my (tears shirt and poofs up another one) muy, muy muchoness haven't been so jelly of (to Cosmo and Astronov) of you two saving Fairy World. :Astronov: It's alright, Juandissimo. We are more than happy to have you along. :Juandissimo: (hugs Cosmo and Astronov) Gratsiie! I knew you would have the strength to trust in me. So, brother-in-law, what's the plan? :Cosmo: Well, right now, Timantha had the idea to follow Poof's memories. And thanks to the Changs, we have the location on where Poof is. :Remy: Where? :Wanda: In the blistery dangerous reaches of Dimmsdale. :Timmy: No kid, teen, and adult alone can go there. That's why we are all sticking together. :(Veronica, Betty and Schnozmo poofs up) :Betty: Feeling's mutual. :Timmy, Timantha, Ivan and Chloe: Betty! :Cosmo: Schnozmo! :Schnozmo: Sure is nice to see family again. And it's going to be full once this search is over. :Cosmo: Way to keep words interesting, brother. :(others walk into Timmy's room) :A.J.: We've searched everywhere, but still no sign of him. :Chloe: But there is one last place we haven't checked. The dangerous reaches. :(everyone gasps) :Tootie: No one's ever make it there and lived. :Missy: I've heard that one kid was blown away from there as was never seen or heard from again. :Ivan: Don't worry, we won't have any problem finding Poof, especially with magic on our hands. :(fairy magic slowly drains) :Astronov: Oh, no, I forgot! The Magical Blizzard Hazard. :All: Magical Blizzard Hazard? :Timmy: Not again. :Wanda: Oh, that's not good. You know what this means, Cosmo? :Cosmo: Yes I do. But, I like it better when you explain it. :Wanda: Every six months, fairy wands drain to a low percentage of magic. It's like the Fairy Eclipse, but in a better way. :Chloe: Well, that's better than no magic. :Ivan: We'll just have to be wise not to waste too much magic, or we'll never see Poof again. :Blonda: And I don't have to mention we have to stick together on this one. :Trixie: I just hope our parents don't get suspicious about what we're planning. :Chester: Don't worry, they are all having a nice relaxing weekend at the Spa. :Charlotte: And there's no need to worry about what they are doing. They've got everything under control. :(Dimmsdale Spa) :(Spa on fire) :Daran: Help! We're a group of parents who got nothing under control! :Nataliya: Why did you even pull the emergency switch? :Daran: Because, I needed an emergency for my manicure. :(parents running and screaming in circles) :Bucky: Ahh! My bag is on fire! :A.J. Sr: What should we do? :Martha: We do what any reasonable parent would do at a time like this, scream and run like heck! :Joe: Make the fire stop! This brings me back to my horrifying childhood! :Viola: Think good thoughts, hon. Think good thoughts. :Bucky: My pants are on fire! :Liane: Someone do something! :Gripullon: We are doing something. :Jipjorrulac: Hiding from the fire. :(fire smoke sets the sprinklers off) :Xenia: Will someone turn those sprinklers off?! :Bucky: Now I'm on fire! (water pours all over Bucky, clearing the fire) Oh, now that's the stuff. :Hadwin: Glad you feel relieved. Now, let's all pray that we don't drown from the flooding sprinkling water. :(water drains) :Parents: Huh? :Clark: What happened? :Chet: This is Chet Ubetcha saying, all you have to do was press the off button, duh! :Susan: What a relief. This dress cost $569 and worth every bit of my father's pennies. :Johnathan: Next time something like that happens, we take it in a mature way and figure it out for ourselves. :Daran: (hand hanging near the emergency switch) You said it, Tang. (accidentally pulls the switch) Ehh,... oops. :(Spa Building shown form the outside showing sprinkling form the windows) :Chet: Now I wish I would have taken that job in Chicago. ---- :(The Dangerous Reaches of Dimmsdale) :(everyone walking) :Cosmo: This place sure if creepy. :Tootie: What you got there, Timantha? :Timantha: Oh, just following memories of our times with Poof. Perhaps this could help us. :Wanda: Okay, the winds around us are getting soft. Let's look around this area. Poof? :Trixie: Poof? :Ivan and Chloe: Poof? :Chester: (looks through the bushes) Poof? You there? :Veronica: (gives Schnozmo a hand signal to poof up a flash light) Poof? :Betty: Poofy? :Astronov: (echo) Poof? :(winds blows; Astronov, Neptunia and Sunny grabs a hold of each other) :Sunny: Ah-choo! :Neptunia: Oh, dear. We better find him fast before we all catch cold. :Remy: He's not from around here either. :Juandissimo: Now what? :Chloe: Ooh, I say we should check over the memory book to help out. :Timantha: Good thinking. (pulls up the book) Let's see... :Timmy: Uh, Timantha, I don't think memories from earlier times is gonna help. I'd say we should go farther. :Timantha: I know what I'm doing, big brother. :Timmy: Well, clearly, these memories are a little time mixed. :Timantha: Who cares? As long as we have them, there's nothing to worry about. :Timmy: Just give me the book. :Timanhta: Hey! :Timmy: Look, it would be a lot faster if more than one eye watches over this book. Besides, I've wished up Poof and I want to find him too. :Timantha: We all want to find him! :(rain drop fall on the paper of the book) :Charlotte: Uh, guys? :(Timmy and Timantha gasp) :Timantha: (panics) It's okay, it's okay. I got this. (rubs the paper making look worse) :Timmy: No! You're ruining it Timantha! :Timantha: I am not! :Timmy: Hand over the book! Poof is my godbrother, and I should be looking for him most. :Timantha: He's my godbrother too! :(both yell at each other indiscriminately while fighting over the book) :Missy: Stop it! Stop fighting! :Blonda: This situation is a lot worse than I could ever imagine. :(The book slips out of Timmy and Timantha's hands) :Timmy and Timanhta: (slow-motion) Oh, noooo! :(both nearly catches the book until it fells to the lake) :(Timmy falls on his knees in tears) :Timmy: (whips his tears) Look at me. Greedily and unfairly wanting to look for someone without proper help. We can't let any more fighting get in the way of that. We've got a missing fairy godbaby somewhere out there and he would not approve on what just happen. (rain approaches) Come on. We need to get out of this rain. :Cosmo: We got this. :(Cosmo, Wanda, Astronov, Neptunia, Sunny, Juandissimo, Blonda and Schnozmo poof up a house) :(Everyone lying down; Astronov and Neptunia puts Sunny on a couch and puts a blanket on her to help her recover from her cold; Chester gives her hot cocoa; the steam from the cocoa flies to the window; Sunny draws Poof which gave everyone's attention; Timmy sees the drawing and a rain drop from outside falls to the window showing a tear from the eye; Timmy adds a smile to the steam drawing) :Timmy: That's the Poof I know. Always happy to see you. :Ivan: Always thoughtful. :Chloe: Always brave. :Timantha: Never thinking of himself all the time. :(background swirls to flashbacks of Poof as Chip Skylark, Candy Skylark and Britney Britney appear in the flashbacks singing) :(The More I Look, The More Poof's Here) :Chip: ♪ The more we look inside ♪ :Candy: ♪ The more he isn't there ♪ :Britney: ♪ What are we supposed to do ♪ :All: ♪ When Baby Poof is not everywhere ♪ :Candy: ♪ The more I wrack my brain ♪ :Chip: ♪ The more I search in vain ♪ :Britney: ♪ I guess I'll have a little snack ♪ :All: ♪ And wait for it to start to rain ♪ :(Instrumental Music) :Chip and Candy: ♪ Maybe I will draw a picture ♪ :♪ And while I'm busy doing that ♪ :Chip and Britney: ♪ My mind will wander off somewhere ♪ :♪ And Baby Poof will re-appear ♪ :All: ♪ My mind will wander off somewhere ♪ :♪ And Baby Poof will be right here ♪ :(Instrumental Music) :Chip: ♪ The more I look inside ♪ :Candy: ♪ The more you're real to me ♪ :Britney: ♪ I see you here, I see you there ♪ :All: ♪ Feel you everywhere! ♪ :(flashbacks end; draining magic sparkles appear around the fairies and the fell on the ground) :Remy: What happen? :Juandissimo: The Magical Blizzard Hazard just drain our ability to float. :Trixie: That can't be good. :Timmy: We can't lose hope yet. We are all in this together. And Poof is around here somewhere. :Cosmo: Timmy's right. We have to... um... Can you finish my sentence, hon? :Wanda: We have to stick together no matter what. (stack her hand) Poof is coming home tonight! :All: (stack hands with Wanda) Yeah! :Tootie: The Search for Poof is a go. :(everyone walks out of the wished up house and ran deeper to the reaches; the group search high and low) :A.J.: Hey, look over there. :Missy: It's a picture of Poof's memories. :Charlotte: They're everywhere around us. :Astronov: Let's get them. :(everyone grabs a piece of paper) :Schnozmo: Got one! :Chester: Me too! :Cosmo: Me seven! No, wait. :(everyone collecting more and more of Poof's memories simultaneously; Ivan looks and sees one floating away and catches up to it; the paper nearly falls near a waterfall until Ivan quickly grabs it) :Ivan: Okay, there's got to be one more page (looks and sees the shelf of the book) and there it is. :(camera zooms out showing it's stuck in a long and dangerous looking log) :Betty: Now what? :Timantha: We'll never get that shelf, even with the little magic we have. :Blonda: That log looks way too dangerous to walk on. :Charlotte: Yeah, especially for him. :Betty: Who? :Charlotte: Timmy. :(everyone looks and sees Timmy slowly walking on the log) :Timantha: What is he thinking?! I wish he was out of there! :(Cosmo and Wanda raise their wands; raspberry noises) :Cosmo and Wanda: Oh, no! :Wanda: What do you think you're doing, sport?! :Timmy: Getting... that... book shelf. (loses his balance) Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! (falls to a crack underneath the log) :(everyone screams in shock) :Timmy: I'm okay! (camera points to Timmy with his shirt hanging on a crack of the log) Though, probably not for the next minute! (looks down and sees the long fall to the water; gulps) :Chester: Don't fret, dude. We made you a rescue rope! :A.J.: Out of us! :(camera moves showing everyone holding tight to one another on the log while trying to rescue Timmy; Timmy tries to grab a hold of Chester's hand, but couldn't reach) :Timmy: Not good. I can't reach! :Chester: This is bad! Real bad! :Tootie: We've got to think of something fast! :Sunny: We just need a little help! :Veronica: Someone small enough to reach him! :Wanda: It's no use! There's nobody around to help us free Timmy! :Poof: (heard) Except for me. :(everyone loudly gasps) :(Poof pops on-screen and jumps on everyone to get in front of Chester) :Timantha, Cosmo and Wanda: Poof! :Ivan, Chloe, Astronov, Neptunia and Sunny: Poof! :Remy and Juandissimo: Poof! :Trixie and Blonda: Poof! :Veronica, Betty and Schnozmo: Poof! :Tootie, Charlotte and Missy: Poof! :Chester and A.J.: Poof! :Poof: Looks like you could use a little help. :Chester: Grab on to my hand! :(Poof jumps and grabs a hold of Chester's hand) :Poof: Hang on, Timmy! I'm coming! :Timmy: Oh, I'm hanging alright. Thanks for reminding me... (looks up) Poof! :Poof: Take my hand! :(both struggle; close up to their faces; close up to their hands until they've grab a hold of each other's; everyone pulls up Poof and Timmy on top) :Timmy: Poof! :Poof: Timmy! :(both hug; cracking noise is heard; everyone quickly ran out of the log before it breaks in half and falls; they all look and see Timmy and Poof fall with the falling log; everyone gasps; Charlotte and Missy covers Sunny's eyes when the splash is heard; the gang had their heads down sad) :Cosmo: No... Not again. Not for real this time. :Wanda: We didn't even get the chance to tell Poof... how much we've missed him. :Tootie: And now Timmy's gone too. :(camera moves down showing that Poof and Timmy survived; Timmy grabbing a hold of Poof as he use his fairy wings to fly up top) :Timmy: That was too close. :Poof: You said it. :(both look down and sees a wave of tears showing everyone crying) :Timmy: Get behind my back. Let's give them a big surprise. (walks near the others still crying) Hey, guys? :Cosmo: Not now, Timmy, can't you see we're crying about... :All: (widely opens their eyes) Timmy?! :Ivan: You're alive?! :Timmy: Yep. All thanks to... (pulls Poof hiding from his back) him. :All: Poof!!! :(Timmy gives Poof to Ivan, Chloe, Astronov, Neptunia and Sunny giving him a hug, then pass him over to Tootie, Veronica, Charlotte and Missy giving Poof hugs and kisses, then passes Poof to Chester and A.J. giving him a bro handshake and hug, then passes him over to Betty and Schnozmo who have him a hug while Betty gives him a kiss on the cheek, passes Poof to Remy, Trixie, Juandissimo and Blonda giving him a hug squeeze and passes Poof over to Cosmo and Wanda who hugs him, Timmy and Timantha joins along) :Wanda: Sweetie, we're so glad you're okay. But how exactly did you came here? :Poof: Well... (flashback) when you guys were not looking, while trying to figure out a way to fix the Big Wand, I took the liberty of cloning myself which used up most of my magic. During you battle with Ms. Doombringer, I left a note on the casket proving that I was alive and flew back to Earth. Yet apparently, when I was about to make it to Timmy's window, I truck full of rump roast drove by, and my fairy instincts couldn't resit it. I uncontrollably followed the truck which got me lost in here in the reaches. The surroundings was draining my magic. I had to think fast before I was stranded forever. I knew for a fact that the Yougopotamians have tracking devices that can track down anything even fairy magic. So, I used the last of my magic to give a signal for rescue and take time to wait for you guys to look for me. :(flashback over) :Ivan: Of course! That signal that Queen Jipjorrulac scanned from here was you. :Poof: That's right. :Timantha: (gasp) Poof! I forgot! Your book of memories. :(everyone look down and sees the shelf along with the other papers floating in the water underneath) :Chloe: We are so sorry, Poof. :Poof: What do you mean? :Missy: We've brought that book along with us to help find you. :Timmy: Then Timantha and I had a fight and now, all the amazing things you've done are gone forever. :Poof: No it's not. I was wondering something like that would happen. So, I've made a dozen more copies back at home. :Wanda: Well then, we have a surprise that will be pass down to future fairy babies. Let's tell him, everyone. :Juandissimo: No. (breaks the fourth wall) That's both Spanish and English. (to others) Let's show him! :(everyone takes Poof home) ---- :(Cosmo and Wanda's fish castle) :Cosmo: Come on, now. Just land on your feet and take the baby steps near your bedroom door. :(Poof lands on his feet and walks near his door and opens it; Poof gasp as he looks around his room and sees photos of the most accomplished things he has ever done; Poof goes into tears of joy) :Timmy: Most of this amazing stuff never would have happen without you, buddy. :Veronica: If it wasn't for part of your help, Poof, Betty and I never would've had been more close. :A.J.: Yeah, and thanks for helping Team Toughwands win the Ice hockey tournament. :Chester: That big trophy never would have been ours without your skills. :Chloe: And thank you for giving me, Timmy and Timantha the best birthday of our lives. I love it so much! :Ivan: And for helping me get my Christmas spirit back. :Tootie: Let's not forget freeing all the females from Mandie's trance. :Remy: I think this calls for a celebration! :(eveyone cheering) ---- :(Poof's return party) :(everyone eating cake and playing games) :Betty: It sure was nice of you to wish up the cake, Veronica. This is good. :Veronica: You said it. And a deal's a deal. Now that's Poof's home, it's time you have your godparent back. Schnozmo, I wish you were cousin Betty's fairy again. :Schnozmo: You got it. (poofs near Betty) :Betty: Seriously, you don't have to raise you wand for that. I was right near you. :Poof: This party's the best. Thank you all. Especially you, Timmy, for creating me. :Timmy: Let's savor this moment with a group picture together. Okay, tall ones in the back. All fairies stay on top. Good. Now, stand still,... (walks near the group) and smile! :(camera flashes showing the picture of everyone; zoom out to the picture with Poof's hand holding it and stick it on his new book in the end of the shelf; Poof closes the book titling, "The End") :(Title Card ending) Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode Quote Pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!